El Instinto de Invierno
by Esplandian
Summary: Gemelos, niño y niña, rubia y azabache: de ojos azul terribles, de idénticos ojos de gato, llenos de instinto de invierno. Como gatos, podían rendirse temporalmente a la comodidad, al lujo que les ofreces: ¡pero jamás serán enteramente tuyos! Día 8: Invierno (Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers")


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creaci_ _ó_ _n de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **D** **í** **a 8: Invierno** _(Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers_ _"_ _)_

* * *

" **El Instinto de Invierno** **"**

 _Un fic de A.17 y A. 18_

Por

 _Esplandian_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _El instinto es una cosa maravillosa. No puede ser explicado ni ignorado._ _"_

— **Agatha Christie**

La nieve relumbra por afuera de la ventana, en el jardín, seductoramente, deliciosamente, cómo un desafío a toda la opulencia del interior de la mansión. La leña se consume en la chimenea, como la paciencia de aquellos dos niños.

Gemelos, niño y niña, rubia y azabache: de ojos azul terribles, de idénticos ojos de gato, llenos de instinto de invierno. Como gatos, podían rendirse temporalmente a la comodidad, al lujo que les ofreces, pero jamás serán enteramente tuyos…

El vestido era de terciopelo negro, los listones de la cintura rojos, con un delicado encaje blanco rodeando el cuello. Llevaba mallas, y zapatos igualmente negros, que contrastaban con la blancura nivea de las manos y el rostro. Pero lo que más odiaba, de entre todo lo que llevaba puesto, era ni más ni menos que el broche rojo en forma de moño, con la insignia de la doble erré bordada en plata.

—No me gusta… es feo…—dictaminó la niña rubia, de cabellos lacios, examinando su imagen en el espejo de la sala principal—. El Doctor tiene mal gusto, ¿no crees, Lápiz?

Un chico delicado de cabellos negros mantenía la mejilla en la ventana, sintiendo el frío del exterior nevado. Tenía el pensamiento fijo en jugar afuera, aún con nieve. Un vidrio, la puerta, y un millón de prohibiciones de "El Doctor" era todo lo que lo detenían. Pero si podía conseguir una compañera en el crimen, su castigo sería menos severo. ¡Y su hermana era su complice favorita!

—Siempre puedes decirle al Doctor lo "muuuuuucho" que te gusta el vestido, Lazuli…¡especialmente sí lo quemamos en una fogata!—sugirió el chico de cabello color cuervo con una mueca maliciosa.

—¿Te refieres a sí quemamos al doctor, o al vestido?—canturreó, con una malignidad empalagosa mientras daba vueltas sobre si, en su pequeña, privada, danza de jubilo inspirada por la sola idea de ver a "El Doctor" arder.

Los dos rieron, girando a carcajadas en la amplia sala de estar cubierta de rojo y ébano. Eran gemelos, con un lazo innegable desde su concepción. Lazuli, siempre la más moderada de los dos, descartó la risa más rápido, sentándose en la terrible realidad de que, por mucho que soñaran no irían a ningún sitio sin que el viejo "Doctor" se enterara. Pero algún día lo sorprenderían… claro que lo harían…

—No tiene caso. Si lo arruino, él volverá a comprar uno igual de feo—la vestía, como si fuera su muñeca en su gigante casa de muñecas, casa en la que todo tenía que ser perfecto—. Y a ti te castigará mucho más que el ordenador y los videojuegos.

Aquella danza término en hartazgo, y ella paró su compulsivo girar, cómo una bailarina de caja de música a la que se le ha agotado la cuerda. La falda volvió a rozar sus rodillas con la reducción de velocidad.

Al pausar completamente, Lazuli se alejo del amplio espejo de cuerpo completo, caminando hasta el fondo de la sala, en la que dominaba, sobre la chimenea crepitante, rugiente de lenguas de fuego, blasonado por dos espadas, un escudo: la ominosa doble erre, la insignia repetida hasta la saciedad en todos los motivos de la descomunal mansión en la que habitaban.

Odiaba la doble erre, odiaba esta casa, y soñaba con vagar sin rumbo: dónde fuera, cómo fuera, pero ya no podía soportarlo. Cualquier día llegaría aquella mínima oportunidad para fugarse, porque había algo ahí, algo que le inquietaba.

Vagamente intuía que aquella doble erré tenía un significado mucho más amplio, una connotación casi mitológica en su naturaleza. Era cómo sí rigieran su vida, como si hubiera un dios felino y oscuro inspirándolos en las tinieblas.

El instinto le gritaba que la escarcha no dura para siempre…

—Odio ese escudo.

—¡Tal vez te guste más si lo usamos como trineo!

Los piececillos calzados corrieron escaleras arriba, para volver escaleras abajo de vuelta. Chamarras, guantes, bufandas y botas listas para la inclemencia exterior. No tardaron mucho en mover el mobiliario, para trepar sobre la chimenea y quitar el escudo metálico, que, aunque pesado, lograron remover con facilidad.

La nieve volaba por doquier: compitieron en hockey imaginario con las espadas hasta rasparles el filo sobre los escalones del jardín exterior, escarchado, en el que era fácil resbalarse. La luz teñida de azul invernal los bañabaß, en el gozo de resbalarse y jugar. Eran niños, a fin de cuentas.

Subieron la cuesta de la colina, cercanos al precipicio, pero poco les importó. Pusieron la doble erré sobre el piso… ¡Y a deslizarse se ha dicho! La velocidad, el vitoreo a esa altura era un golpe de adrenalina para esos corazones infantiles, para esos dos chiquillos llenos de energía y vitalidad.

Interrumpiéndolos, un auto todo terreno llega hasta esa abandonada mansión en las montañas del norte. La puerta se abre en la reja de seguridad, y del auto emerge una mujer rubia de cabello rizado, tanteando un arma. Pero a ellos no les importa demasiado esa presencia, y resumen su juego.

Lazuli se levanta, llenando su mano enguantada con una bola de nieve, y en la más leve distracción de su pelinegro hermano…

—Oye—las chispas de nieve rebotan sobre la roja mejilla, el vaho parece un vapor blanco— ¡esta es la guerra! ¡Yaaaaa!—emocionado, llena los dos puños de nieve.

Dos tres cuatro intercambios de municiones, y en un descuido, entre risas, la niña de cabellos dorados siente que alguien le jala la capucha… y súbitamente siente la espalda helada… Husky le había metido una bola de nieve en la espalda a Lazuli, que se retorcia con el horrible frío del hielo derritiéndose al contacto con la piel.

—Ya metánse, van a coger una pulmonía, gatitos—por ella, la maldita insignia de la Red Ribbon bien podía quedarse para oxidarse en el hielo.

El juego había acabado, y de nuevo de vuelta a la mansión oscura y solitaria que era su eterno y desagradable campo de diversiones.

—¡Husky, tramposa!—la espetó Lápiz, con un dejo de admiración por la táctica.

Husky sonrió de lado, dejando las llaves en una caja cercana a la mesa de entrada. El tintineo llama la atención de la niña.

—Bruja… —susurró Lazuli bajo su aliento, mientras subía los escalones disimuladamente, pausando lentamente hasta llegar al descanso, con sus terribles ojos azules fijos en la caja: la caja con las llaves de aquella prisión de terciopelo…

. . .

Observándolos subir las escaleras, Husky cayó en cuenta de que le desagradaban visceralmente. Era algo instintivo a lo que no le podía poner dedo. Los gemelos eran una mezcla extraña, con el cabello lacio y los ojos rasgados de las gentes de Mifang, con la piel clara como los habitantes del norte. Los gemelos tenían esos ojos de gato que le recordaban a cierta , traicionera, coronel…y estos mocosos igual traicionarían a lo que quedaba de la Red Ribbon. Estaba segura de que tarde o temprano voltearían las mesas y matarían al buen doctor. Todavía recordaba la vez que tuvo que enterrar el cadáver de un avecilla que Lápiz había matado a pedradas… Husky era una ladrona, pero estos dos parecían aventajarle en la psicopatía. Y Lazuli, la niña, de ésa se fiaba mucho menos…

Entre más rápido terminara negocios con el Dr. Maki Gero mejor, sus experimentos le daban miedo…

Deja un chip diminuto sobre la esterilizada mesa de disecciones.

—Para la próxima, mejor contrata a Tao Pai Pai… Ese viejo obsoleto y psicópata hace de todo desde que cayó en desgracia. No pienso volver a arriesgar mi vida entrando a la Corporación Cápsula. ¡Renuncio!

—¿Desde cuando la ambiciosa Husky se niega a tomar otro encargo de la Red Ribbon?—la ignora, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de la computadora central de su laboratorio—¿No es el dinero lo qué más le importa?

—No desde que esos mocosos me dan escalofríos. No sé que pretenden, doctor, pero algunas veces, creo que estos son pequeños asesinos en potencia.

—Tú también asesinas ocasionalmente, Husky, ¿qué tiene de malo que lo deseen? Sentir no es consentir—no era lo mismo, ella lo hacía por dinero, porque se interponían en sus objetivos. Nunca se había sentido inclinada a hacerlo por odio. Odio era lo que ardía en esos corazones de niños que no tenían nada de inocentes para Husky—. La mayor parte del tiempo, se la pasan jugando.

—Y los lobos, por instinto, también se enseñan a cazar jugando.

—¿Les temes, Miss Husky? Lamento decirte que tendrás que pasar más noche aquí, los caminos estarán cerrados estos días— finalmente, Maki Gero le concedió la mirada, divertido, con esos ojos llenos de glaucoma, con esa expresión de aquellos a los que está a punto de abandonar la cordura. Aquello en que trabajaba en ese aislado laboratorio lo consumía, fuera lo que fuera, la ladrona profesional sabía que no era nada bueno. Lo presentía, en lo más hondo y primitivo de ella.

—Esta será la última vez que ponga los pies aquí, en esta casa maldita. Así muera congelada, no volveré aquí. Nunca.

. . .

Maki Gero no amaba a esos dos niños. Los trataba de la misma forma que se trata a un conejo de laboratorio. Los alimentaba, los cuidaba, los mantenía en un ambiente limpio y con suficiente espacio. Con eso debería bastar.

Les decía, a manera de cuento para arrullarlos, que ellos no eran humanos comunes. Que no envejecerían igual que el resto por la sangre que corría entre sus venas. Les decía que su verdadero padre, un renombrado artista marcial y asesino, era un inmortal de sangre pura; su madre, de diluida sangre inmortal, era una coronel que traicionó a la Armada de la Red Ribbon durante "la caída". Y qué él, el Doctor Maki Gero, había escogido lo mejor de ambos padres en un laboratorio para darles vida a ellos en un vientre artificial. Qué eran perfectos guerreros, perfectos homicidas, en todos los sentidos. Les decía que salvarían al mundo, que matarían a aquel que representaba una amenaza para la humanidad.

Era comprensivo con ellos, a veces.

Cada vez que Lápiz realizaba una travesura que rayaba en la crueldad, el Doctor simplemente sonreía y decía:

—Los genes de dos asesinos no pueden dar más que asesinos… a veces creo que no puedo castigarte por ser lo que eres, Lápiz. Algún día, esta programación básica de tus instintos rendirá frutos si es encaminada con propósito. ¿Dime a quién debes odiar para qué sea así?

Son Gokú.

No lo conocían, pero sabían todo de él. Tenían que odiarlo, porque por él se cae el mundo, él es un monstruo disfrazado de bondad, y es una bomba a punto de explotar para la humanidad. Que por eso deben de detenerlo.

Ni Lápiz ni Lazuli creen eso. Por mucho que hayan sido endoctrinados, escuchan la historia con indiferencia. Si eran rebeldes—porque lo eran— el Doctor solamente tenía la misma explicación…

—Actúan por instinto, porque son fieles a su naturaleza, y no pueden ser de otra manera.

 **. . .**

Al principio del invierno, Lápiz y Lazuli huyeron de casa. Robaron el todo terreno de Husky, en un irónico momento de "ladrón que roba a ladrón".

" _ **El instinto jam**_ _ **á**_ _ **s vence al intelecto**_ _ **"**_

El Doctor Maki Gero no se inmutó, tenía esa serenidad llena de convicción, de demencia.

" _ **Que vean el mundo mientras puedan**_ _ **, que yo har**_ _ **é**_ _ **lo que deba**_ _ **"**_ _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** En esta ocasión, la historia simplemente salió. Disculpen por el atraso en el reto. Me gustó escribir a No. 17 y 18 como pequeños asesinos en potencia. Tienen más de los androides del futuro, de los terribles diablos de Trunks.

¿Me pregunto si los padres permisivos terminan por criar monstruos? ¿O es simplemente una tendencia natural en la gente mal encaminada volverse así? ¿O tiene acaso que ver el ambiente?

En cuanto a Husky, creo que está un tanto OoC, pero ya es mayor que en su versión de Dragon Ball, y seguramente también intuye cosas que no encajan, especialmente cuando se trata de alguien tan maligno como el Doctor Gero.

Bueno, me despido. Espero que esta historia les haya gustado.


End file.
